Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal having an improved function in wireless communication.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
By extension, such functions may become more improved as the mobile terminal is able to transmit and receive information, using wireless communication with an external device. For example, the mobile terminal may be configured to implement specific functions such as data transmission with other terminals. In addition, the mobile terminal works as a mobile payment system. As the functions become more diversified and improved, battery use increases and there are more needs for a wireless charging manner which allows charging only when the mobile terminal is located near a charger even without auxiliary cables.
A simple design is preferred in relation with an exterior appearance of the mobile terminal and metal materials are highly favored. In case of using such a metallic material, there is an issue of quality degradation of internal components, especially, components related to wireless communication or wireless charging.